Fredson Paixao
Background Paixao is one of the top grapplers in the world earning his black belt under the legendary Grand Master Osvaldo Alves in 1998. He is one of only two people to ever be skipped from purple belt straight to black belt. He has won multiple World Championships as a black belt. He took first place in the Worlds in 1998 (as purple belt); and 2001, 2002, and 2005 (as black belt). In addition, he finished second (silver medal) in 2004. He is also a 9X Brazilian National Champion. UFC career Paixao lost to Brazilian Diego Nunes by Unanimous decision in a Featherweight match at UFC 2. Fredson lost at UFC 8 against Kenny Florian by Unanimous decision, Paixao picked up his first win against Assuncao at UFC 12 by Unanimous decision, Paixao lost to Chan Sung Jung at fight night 3 by Unanimous decision, Paixao lost to Javier Vazquez by Unanimous decision at UFC 22, Paixao lost to Josh Grispi at Fight night 7 by Unanimous decision, Paixao beat George Roop at the prelims of UFC 33 by Unanimous decision, Paixao lost to Jens Pulver by Unanimous decision at fight night 11, Paixao beat Manvel Gamburyan by Unanimous decision on the Prelims at UFC 45, Paixao lost to Tiequan Zhang by Unanimous decision on the prelims of Fight Night 19. MMA record |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Lost |align=center| 3 - 7 - 0 | Tiequan Zhang | Unanimous decision | UFN 19 | December 18, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms Casino Resort, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 6 - 0 | Manvel Gamburyan | Unanimous decision | UFC 45 | August 10, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 6 - 0 | Jens Pulver | Unanimous decision | UFN 11 | May 18, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 5 - 0 | George Roop | Unanimous decision | UFC 33 | 17 April 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 5 - 0 | Josh Grispi | Unanimous decision | UFN 7 | March 24, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms Casino Resort, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 4 - 0 | Javier Vazquez | Unanimous decision | UFC 22 | February 10, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 3 - 0 | Chan Sung Jung | Unanimous decision | UFN 3 | January 16, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 2 - 0 | Raphael Assuncao | Unanimous decision | UFC 12 | December 19, 2012 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 3.38 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 2 - 0 | Kenny Florian | Unanimous decision | UFC 8 | December 2, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 1 - 0 | Diego Nunes | Unanimous decision | UFC 2 | November 11, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |}